Noche Loca
by KawaiiKagu
Summary: -No- él muy sincero- Es la primera vez que te veo- dijo mientras intentaba recordar de dónde la conocía, si es que la conocía, tal vez era una fan obsesiva que aprovechó su borrachera para secuestrarlo, porque, los pies sobre la Tierra, modestia y aparte, Okita Sougo sabía que eran más de una las que se morían por él. Solo que ninguna se había atrevido a atarlo


¡Holi amores míos!¡Tiempo sin que Kagu apareciera, ¿no? Jajajaja -risa nerviosa- Como sea, este fic se lo dedico a una amiga que anda de cumpleaños hoy, se llama Adriana. Ella no anda mucho por acá por la página de , o sea, aún no tiene cuenta acá, pero igual siempre lee mis trabajos y me apoya con lo que hago, la verdad, no solo los míos, lee mucho fanfic XD (Y dice que nos va a matar a todas si no actualizamos rápido, ¡sálvese quien pueda!) Espero y se haga cuenta pronto porque escribe bien loco, les va a gustar jajaja.

22-09-2018

 **Noche Loca**

 **Por KawaiiKagu**

Once de la noche...Doce...

Casi doce y media y Kagura aún estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala viendo a las agujas del reloj marcar el pasar del tiempo, esperando a que el Chihuahua estúpido se apareciera por casa. Estuvo viendo la tele hasta que se aburrió, arropó a Sadaharu con una manta, dio mil vueltas y se volvió a sentar en el mueble.

La bermellón llevaba ya unos meses desde que había formalizado su relación con el loco sádico del Shinsengumi, y, claro está, a los niñitos (bueno, ambos pasaban los veinte ya) se les antojó vivir juntos sin importar las quejas de Hijikata y los llantos de Gintoki (Kondo y Shinpachi accedieron luego de dos o tres amenazas). Se querían a su manera y, además, ya los aburría estar de hotel en hotel, Sougo no veía necesidad alguna de pagar una habitación para tener sexo con Kagura pudiendo vivir juntos. Si el castaño consideraba las veces que se encontraba con Kagura por semana para hacer sus cosas, era obvio que pagaría mucho menos de renta mensual que lo que ya gastaba en hoteles.

Una de la mañana.

La bermellón estaba inquieta en su cómodo sofá. Ciertamente, Sougo, desde que se habían mudado juntos, aprovechaba la más mínima oportunidad para escabullirse del trabajo e ir a verla (mortificarla según ella) intentaba llegar temprano a casa, y casi siempre lo lograba, el Shinsengumi no hacía mucho de noche (ni de día). Por eso, Sougo solo dejaba a Kagura sola de noche cuando tenía guardia o algo del trabajo, no sin antes avisarle, claro está. Pero esa noche no había llamado a Kagura, no le había dicho en la mañana antes de irse que tuviera algo que atender tan tarde tampoco. Y, además, fuera por lo que fuera, jamás había llegado más tarde de las once y media, por lo que la bermellón se empezaba a preocupar seriamente, al idiota pudo haberle pasado algo o sabrá Dios.

La ojiazul empezó a mover su pie de arriba a abajo y a golpear su codo con uno de sus dedos, la expresión de su rostro dictaba sed de sangre (que así se preocupaba ella por su novio), esa noche a Okita le iba a tocar una muy buena.

-Ya por mi como si no regresa a casa aru- dijo cruzando los brazos e inflando las mejillas- Al menos pudo llamar- continuó hablando consigo misma, mientras su voz se elevaba cada vez más- Quién sabe con qué zorra anda aru. Pues genial, yo si me largo de aquí. ¡¡¡Me voy a hace mi maleta ahora mismo aru!!!

Ya estaba ella saltando de su asiento para cumplir lo antes dicho cuando el timbre sonó. Inmediatamente, casi corriendo, cambió su rumbo hacia la entrada de la vivienda. Abrió el llavín lo más rápido que pudo, quitó la cadenilla y tiró la puerta con enojo, estaba ciega de furia:

-¡¡¡Mira, idiot-

Antes de que dijera nada más sintió como el cuerpo del policía que esperaba caía sobre ella, tuvo que abrazarlo para no caer los dos al suelo. Cuando se acomodó, Kagura lo miró más detenidamente, apestaba a alcohol y sus mejillas estaban rojas, traía el uniforme súper desarreglado. Parecía dormir, no con muy buena cara, pero dormido estaba.

-Heeeyyyy, Chinita...-Kagura salió de sí al sentir la voz familiar llamándola, levantó la vista- Disculpa por quedarnos a Sougo...hip...tan tarde...noche...hip...- el gorilla.

Frente a ella estaban, en condiciones bastante deplorables, Gintoki, Kondo, Hijikata y Shinpachi. Los primeros dos, que eran los que peor se veían, estaban siendo prácticamente cargados por los segundos, que no parecían tan fuera de sí. Kondo iba desnudo, solo con el pañuelo del uniforme al cuello y agitando la chaqueta, ¿y el pantalón? A saber. Gintoki, que iba apoyado en Shinpachi y Hijikata...se podría decir que estaba en coma, parecía que le habían dado con pintura roja y sonreía como estúpido. La peste a alcohol recorría toda la cuadra.

Noche loca.

A Kagura le palpitaba un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho, estaba apretando a Sougo entre sus brazos de forma tal que pudo haberle partido unos cuantos huesos en caso de no estar el adaptado a sus golpizas de antemano. Si no tuviera ocupadas las manos, los iba a golpear muy bien a todos.

-Kagura-chan, lo sentimos- Shinpachi habló en un intento de calmar a la bestia- Estábamos hablando y se nos fue el tiempo...- viendo como estaba la china, el megane intentó salvar por los pelos al pobre Sougo- O-Okita-san no quería tomar, pero Gin-san y Kondo-san lo-

-Lo obligaron, si...- Hijikata se unió, no estaba muy en gracia con el menor, pero ya sabemos cómo son los hombres con estas cosas- Sougo resistió lo más que pudo, pero ni modo.

-Sí, claro, como no- claro, Kagura no era tonta- Buenas noches a todos aru- Sin disimular su enojo, tiró la puerta de vuelta y dejó al cuarteto con la palabra en la boca. ¿Esos idiotas no sabían la hora que era?

Kagura llegó a la sala cargando a Sougo sobre su hombro y, sin ninguna delicadeza, lo tiró sobre el frío piso de madera, por lo que él solo refunfuñó un poco para luego seguir durmiendo. Esto sí que molestó a la bermellón. Ella nunca lo había visto borracho, pero, como todas las facetas de él, esta era bastante molesta.

La bermellón se agachó a su lado y, de forma brusca, tiró del pañuelo que el uniforme del Shinsengumi llevaba al cuello, lo hizo toser por un momento. Cada vez estaba más enojada ¿Estuvo tan preocupada por eso? ¿El muy estúpido no pensaba despertarse? Kagura estiró la mejilla de Sougo hasta que llegó al punto que si seguía estirando le arrancaba la carne, con esto sí que lo despertó.

\- ¡Duele! - se quejó él aun con los ojos cerrados, luego los abrió y se quedó como tonto viendo hacia la bermellón.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios me miras aru?!

\- ¿Quién eres tú y dónde estoy? - le soltó el castaño sin tapujos, con su cara seria de siempre, aún enrojecida por el alcohol.

Kagura se sorprendió. Se quedó mirándolo sin creer lo que oía. En serio, ese idiota no aguantaba el alcohol.

\- ¿No me oíste? Pregunte qué-

\- ¡¿Qué mierdas dices, sádico pendejo?! ¡Soy yo, Kagura aru!

\- ¿Kagura? - Sougo frunció el ceño y ella temió que él preguntara ¿y esa quién es? O algo así, pero eso no pasó- Jajajaja...hip...claro que no. Tú no eres ella. En mi vida he visto tu cara...

-Ya, ¿y cómo es la cara de ella entonces? ¡¿HU?!

-Ella es...-el oficial se quedó pensativo por un rato- Ella es muuuuucho más bonita que tú y luce más linda cuando se enoja.

Kagura no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante los desvaríos del castaño, cosa que él notó.

-Y también cuando se sonroja...

Ya, se había ganado el primer coscorrón de la noche, directo a su cabeza y a puño cerrado, lo hizo volar como tres metros desde su posición. Luego, él logró incorporarse, se sobó la cabeza un poco y se levantó tambaleándose mientras ella lo miraba soltando aura oscura y con las venas corriéndole por el puño.

\- ¿¡A dónde crees que vas aru?!- le gritó, siguiéndolo, al verlo caminar (o intentando hacerlo) con destino a la puerta.

-Me voy a casa...

\- ¡Esta es tu casa, idiota! -le espetó agarrándolo por el antebrazo, lo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y apoyarse en la puerta.

-Déjame ir... no sé quién eres ni por qué estoy aquí, si te hice algo puedo arreglarlo después...pero tengo algo más urgente que hacer...Ella- se empezó a marear, el alcohol y los movimientos bruscos no iban precisamente de la mano-...debe de estar preocupada...no me gusta dejarla sola...- su vista se nubló por segunda vez en la noche y ya no pudo sostenerse en sus pies.

Kagura lo volvió a sostener antes de que se estampara con el suelo, al menos ahora estaba consiente. ¿Así que eso pensaba el sádico en realidad? La expresión de su rostro se suavizó, a lo mejor no era tan malo después de todo, pero no, no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente, pensó mientras nuevamente amarraba la cara. En primer lugar, que obedeciera sus límites, estaba así por su propio actuar.

-Tch...idiota, si sabes que no eres bueno con las bebidas no deberías dejarte llevar- dijo Kagura mientras inflaba un poco las mejillas y golpeaba suavemente con su puño la cabeza de él.

El pequeño puñetazo fue como un interruptor, no más sentir el tacto a su cabeza, el capitán de la primera división comenzó a forcejear para intentar librarse de los brazos de la, para él, desconocida chica.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres? La única idiota aquí eres tú...

\- ¡No te resistas, pendejo!

Claramente, Sougo hasta las tejas de alcohol, Kagura clara y enojada, no hay que ser experto para saber quién era más fuerte en semejante situación. Por lo que, la bermellón, aburrida de los intentos inútiles que hacía el muchacho por escapar, decidió cortar por lo fácil.

\- ¡MALDITA! ¡SUÉLTAME AHORA MISMO!

Diez minutos después Okita Sougo estaba amarrado de manos y pies a una silla que Kagura sacó del comedor y sitúo frente al sofá de la sala, donde ella se sentó, solo para atarlo a él. La mirada altanera que ella le dedicaba al castaño lo molestaba sobremanera.

\- ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SECUESTRADORA! ¡¿Sabes quién soy?! ¿Estás loca? - eso y un millón de cosas más soltó el castaño a gritos mientras se revolvía dentro de la cuerda que lo ataba. Era muy gruesa.

-Tch, ya cállate, idiota. - dijo Kagura mirándolo con desprecio mientras escupía hacia un lado- Ahí vas a estar hasta que estés claro.

Las venas en la sien de Sougo se hincharon por un momento- Nunca he estado mejor, tonta. Si no me dejas ir te voy a-

\- ¿En serio no me reconoces?

Le soltó ella de golpe mirándolo fijo con un deje de preocupación en sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño, cosa que lo dejó un poco atónito. Estuvieron mirándose por un rato hasta que él decidió romper el silencio.

-No- dijo él muy sincero- Definitivamente es la primera vez que te veo...- le dijo viéndola mientras intentaba recordar de dónde la conocía, si es que la conocía, tal vez era una fanática loca y obsesiva que aprovechó su borrachera para secuestrarlo, porque, tengamos los pies sobre la Tierra, modestia y aparte, Okita Sougo sabía que eran más de una las que se morían por él. Solo que ninguna se había atrevido nunca a atarlo.

-Puffff- la bermellón bufó y rodó los ojos- Lo que me faltaba aru-

-Aunque la imites y digas aru sé que no eres ella, idiota- le soltó rápidamente

\- ¡Cállate, imbécil! ¡Te dije que soy yo aru! - ya se estaba desesperando.

-Sí, si...- dijo el restándole importancia y apartando la mirada con pereza.

Así, unos minutos sin hablar y a Kagura se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea, pero realmente maravillosa, para probarle a ese estúpido que ella si era quien decía ser y no una zorra cualquiera. A la bermellón le brillaron los ojos. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

Sougo miraba indiferente la mirada maliciosa que se había posado en el rostro de la chica, mientras una gota de sudor recorría su sien, ella parecía un depredador mirando a su presa.

-O-Oi... ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¿A mí? ...-dijo ella despacio mientras se levantaba del sofá- A mí no me pasa nada aru...-se comenzó a acercar sensualmente a la silla donde tenía preso al policía ebrio y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos despacio mientras se sentaba muy tentadora sobre sus piernas.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? - dijo el castaño poniéndose algo nervioso y abriendo los ojos como platos, su mente vagaba ¿esa loca estaba intentando violarlo?

\- Shhhh...-lo silenció ella poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de él- Yo soy Kagura aru. La única que conoces aru- le dijo y acercó su cara al cuello del castaño para dejarlo sentir su aliento en su nuca.

Okita se empezó a remover en la silla intentando romper las ataduras, pero ¡mierda!, eran fuertes y él no estaba como se dice, en su mejor momento, se empezaba a poner realmente nervioso- ¡Déjame, perra! ¡No tienes derecho a tocarme así!

\- ¿No? - la bermellón coló una de sus manos por debajo de la chaqueta del oficial y comenzó a delinear el abdomen del oficial lentamente- ¿Por qué no? Soy tu mujer, no tu perra... ¿entiendes?

-No... — Por favor, que él no era de hierro, y esa maldita sí que sabía lo que hacía con sus manos, muy a su pesar, se estaba calentando- Detente...ahora... Tú no eres nada mío...

\- Cierra la boca- ordenó la bermellón y apretó sus ahora enormes senos contra el pecho de él. Se sintió muy bien cuando lo escuchó tragar en seco, aunque él seguía alejándose como si le huyera al diablo- Las órdenes las doy yo aru.

El castaño intentaba girar su rostro hacia otra parte- Para ahora o si no-

\- ¿Si no.…? ¿Qué...? — le susurró sensualmente ella mientras agarraba la cara de Sougo entre sus manos e intentaba hacerlo encararla, después de todo, ya sus rostros estaban bastante cerca, pero...

\- ¡TE DIJE QUE PARARAS! - le gritó él de repente, ya desesperado y enojado, sacudiéndose hasta el punto de casi hacerla caer al suelo, la dejó más que sorprendida- ¡Deja de tocarme ahora mismo!

-Pero, Sougo-

\- ¡No digas mi nombre con tanta facilidad! ¡Solo eres una zorra fácil!

Kagura sabía de sobra que él estaba bien ebrio, aún le veía las mejillas rojas y los ojos oscurecidos, pero no podía negar que esas palabras le estaban doliendo un poco- Oi...- le dijo agarrando suavemente su solapa mientras sus dedos sudaban un poco.

-Y ¿sabes algo? ¡Yo ODIO a las mujeres como tú con toda mi alma! ¡Ni siquiera te importa lo que pase con mi vida después de lo que intentas ¿no?!

\- ¡¡CÁLLATE ARU!!- le gritó ella alzando la mano para darle su bien merecida bofetada que lo iba a desalcoholizar del tiro.

\- ¡¡¡Deja de decir aru!!! ¡No intentes imitarla! ¡Nunca serás como Kagura! - esto hizo a la bermellón parar su mano en el aire, mirándolo muy descolocada- ¡Tampoco digas mi nombre, solo ella puede hacerlo! - esta vez si la encaró, dedicándole la mirada más enojada que tenía- ¡Kagura es la única que puede tocarme! ¡LA ÚNICA! ¡Si crees que voy a tocarte estás mal, me das asco! ¡Incluso me ataste, eres muy baja! JAJAJAJAJA ¡Prefiero hacer seppuku ahora mismo a traicionarla con alguien, mucho menos con alguien como tú! ¡No la haré sufrir así y no voy a perderla solo por una puta con las hormonas alborotadas como eres tú!¡LA AMO! ¡Ahora, suéltame y déjame ir con ella, odio hacerla preocupar! ¡Si llego a casa y está llorando te juro que te voy a despellejar viva!

El corazón de Kagura estaba creando un torbellino en su pecho. No sabía si estaba molesta, triste o feliz. Si, lo sabía. Estaba demasiado orgullosa de sí misma por tener a semejante sádico así, a sus pies. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, su pecho estaba en medio de una calidez indescriptible.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eres M?

\- Y si digo que sí, ¿Te gusto más ar-? - se contuvo de decirlo sin saber bien por qué.

-Tch, estúpida, ni siquiera me gustas en primer lugar- ahora sí, la bofetada lo hizo callar de golpe- ¡¿QUÉ COJONES CREES QUÉ HACES?!

La bermellón no podía negar que la divertía, y mucho, tener al sádico loco, así borracho y todo, amarrado a una silla y a su completa merced. Y luego de lo que acababa de oír, sentía que la vida era simplemente, perfecta. Él la amaba de verdad. Es sabido por todos que, los hombres, bajo los efectos del alcohol, no razonan nada, menos ante situaciones sexuales, y, aun así, él solo estaba pensando en ella, eso solo podía ser amor. Luego de alegrarse todo lo que quiso, la ojiazul, borró su sonrisa feliz y la cambió por una bien sádica mientras se levantaba de encima de él y se volvía a sentar frente a frente, mirándolo como si él fuera muy inferior.

-No te soltaré.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¡Estarás ahí hasta que yo quiera muajajajaja!

\- ¡Estás loca! — le gritó él muy enojado y empezó a luchar por zafarse de nuevo hasta el punto que pensó hasta en dislocar sus muñecas para liberar sus manos, pero las malditas ataduras ni le permitían eso- ¡Suéltame! ¡¿Tú entendiste lo que yo te acabo de decir?!¡OIIIIIIII!

Así se mantuvieron poco más de una hora, él forcejeando con las cuerdas y ella mirándolo sonriente. Hasta que el alcohol hizo sus últimos efectos y Sougo se empezó a quedar dormido. Cuando la bermellón notó que a él se le cerraban los ojos y cabeceaba, decidió dejar de jugar con él. Ya lo había torturado bastante y ella también tenía sueño. Cuando lo vio completamente inmóvil y dormido, se acercó a él, desató sus manos y pies y lo cargó sobre su hombro para dirigirse al cuarto.

Él era de sueño profundo, y borracho más aún. Así que Kagura pudo terminar de desvestirlo y tirar su uniforme alcoholizado bien lejos, lo vistió con algo más ligero luego, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, el muy cabrón estaba como muerto.

Luego de eso, lo tiró sin delicadeza para el lado de la cama que le tocaba y le tiró la manta encima, de nuevo, él solo refunfuñó un poco y se volvió a morir, digo a dormir (ejem ejem). Ella se acostó a su lado e hizo lo mismo.

Apenas se asomaba el Sol cuando Kagura sintió a su pareja moviéndose entre las mantas a su lado y murmurando sonidos sin sentido. Intentó dormir de nuevo, cuando notó el brazo del castaño sobre ella apretándola contra él, acompañado de un murmullo leve y dormido China... Luego el castaño comenzó a oler su nuca, así la pelirroja ni de coña iba a poder dormir otra vez, así que giró hacia él y lo abrazó también a ver si se tranquilizaba, nunca más lo dejaría beber, eso lo juraba por su madre.

Al sentir el calor de ella, él abrió los ojos y la encontró mirándolo. Hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor por la resaca, así que ella levantó su mano y le acarició despacio la cabeza.

-Idiota, ¿disfrutaste anoche? Porque fue la última vez que bebiste, eso te lo aseguro aru, al menos mientras estés conmigo.

-Ya, ya, China... no volveré a beber jamás, lo prometo- dijo el castaño tallándose la nariz- ayer Kondo-san y Danna estaban-

-Lo se aru

-Tch...al menos déjame terminar de decir lo que quiero...eres muy molesta...

-Pues eso no lo decías hoy de madrugada- la sonrisa maliciosa volvió a sus labios.

\- ¿Qué me miras así? ¿Qué pasó anoche?

\- ¿No recuerdas aru-ka? - le preguntó inocentemente la bermellón.

-Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando dejé de recordar las cosas...duele...-se volvió a quejar de la resaca.

-Sádico...-le soltó ella dulcemente mientras se subía sobre su pecho, él volteó a mirarla.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Te amo aru

Fue la primera vez en esa mañana que Sougo abrió por completo los ojos, solo para verla. Su sonrisa era tan linda que el castaño sintió su corazón explotar. Pero eso no se lo iba a decir ni muerto, seguro que no.

-Pero, vamos a ver, llegué bien ebrio anoche, tarde, y ni se cómo fue que llegue aquí, dicho sea de paso. No te llamé antes, te hice enojar y ¿me dices que me amas? Al menos esperaba no despertar vivo hoy si caía en tus garras ¿te estás volviendo masoquista, China-cerda? - le preguntó con un brillo muy extraño en sus ojos, que se borró en cuanto ella lo golpeó en la cabeza- ¡Tonta, mi cabeza!

\- ¡¿Quién sería tu masoquista, chihuahua estúpido?!- le gritó sonrojada, a Sougo le encantaba verla roja.

-No te resistas ahora...-le dijo mientras se posicionaba sobre ella y la acorralaba aguantándole las manos- O te voy a obligar...-acercó su rostro al de ella y comenzó a rozar sus labios suavemente a lo que ella respondió con una mordida bien fuerte.

\- ¡Oblígame si puedes, perro!

\- ¿Me estás retando? - quiso saber el castaño mientras se limpiaba el pequeño hilillo de sangre que corría ahora por su labio mordido.

\- Lo estoy haciendo aru

Ambos sonrieron altaneramente antes de empezarse a comer a besos. Parece que la mañana sería muy agitada también.

¿Qué? ¿Dónde quedó la resaca de Sougo? ...Bahhh...Solo olvídenla, tenía mejores planes para su día libre.

 ** _Notas Finales:_** Y, weno 7u7, parece que la mañana también va a ser loca 7u7 ¿sí o no? La verdad, ni mucho que decir tengo, pero bueno, como siempre, ¡que gracias a todos los que leen y comentan y agregan a favoritos!¡Los kelo mucho!

 ** _Y a Adri, Felíz Cumple!_**

22-09-2018


End file.
